


3rd Penal Battalion’s first week planet-side

by Kolia224



Series: Dead men's chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, War, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolia224/pseuds/Kolia224
Summary: In the close future of the 22nd century, a merry band of soldiers belonging to the 3rd Penal Battalion of the Global Paradise Union are sent to the orbit of Kepler 438b, humanity's first colonized exoplanet amidst the expansion across the Kepler system only to find the once vibrant planet besieged by an unkown threat.Now, a Legate known as The Dusk Walker and his men must find a way to survive the onslaught until help arrives or their demise settles upon them.





	3rd Penal Battalion’s first week planet-side

-Penal Legionary-“…We were completetly cut off from command…and surrounded by the fucking [REDACTED], those freaks didn’t like diyng, it didn’t matter where we shot them they would simply keep charging!”

-INTERVIEWER 1-“And yet your men managed to hold the zone you designated as, i quote, ‘Obsidian Castle’ for not one nor two but for six days…where did you found enough supplies to last that long against them?”

-INTERVIEWER 2-”Did you and your men diractly violate the Mandate of Redemption during Settlement 5′s situation?”

-Penal Legionary- “Situation…? Situation? The fact that like 90 percent of that fucking rimwolrd’s population got abso-fucking-lutely annihilated, not to mention that also most our forces were decimated, only fucking qualifies as a ‘situation’ for you?! What in the name of the Boss do they do with your common sense once you join R&D?!”

-INTERCOM- “Limit yourself to answer the questions, Legionary, your input is unnecessary” -INTERVIEWER 1- “(sigh) I’ll repeat the questions asked to the Penal Legionary number 743, name [REDACTED], designation ‘Walker’, of the 3rd Penal Battalion of the 1st Penal Legion…of the 1st Penal Division…of the Penal Army…”

-Penal Legionary- “Its redundant as shit…ain’t it…dickhead?”

-INTERVIEWER 2- “(clears throat) Did you and your men violate the Mandate of Redemption by looting Settlement 5′s resources during the…situation?”

-Penal Legionary- “If only my sentence wouldn’t be increased for tearing your skull open to check if your fucking mind is in there…i would be using it to beat Mister Dickhead to death with it”

-INTERCOM- “You were warned, last chance, answear the questions”

-Penal Legionary- ”(groans due to infolink-induced shock) No…we didn’t loot the place…we merely requisitioned some supplies from the area in order to… you know…don’t get fucking dismembered?…can i get some sleep now?…72 hours awake aren’t good for my mind”

[RECORDING ENDS HERE] [SUBJECT COLAPSE IMMINENT] [RESUMING IN 24 HOURS]

**Author's Note:**

> "When you are drunk, bored, tired and slightly delirious you must find a pen for your muse is waiting right around the corner"
> 
> -Granfather Vasya somewhere in Stalingrad, circa 1942


End file.
